Locket
by Chipmunkgirl234
Summary: Alvin is a decendent of a rare bloodline.Brittany is just a girl who crossed paths with him.But cross lovers don't always attract good things. Let's hope darkness has other plans...
1. Super heros

**Ok so this my second story on Fanfiction hope you all enjoy it! This is also CGI version.**

Locket

**Brittany's pov. **

I ran the brush over my claw leaving behind a bright pink streak, " Brittany! Brittany open the door!" my little sister cried frustrated. I looked up from my claws and smiled, " It's unlocked Ellie!" I called blowing on my wet bright pink claws. The door swung open and my blond furred chubby little sister skipped in, " Hey did you read the paper? Those super chipmunks saved some kids from a bus that was tipping over the side of a bridge," she chirped happily. I nodded, " Yeah they're all over the place," I muttered. She giggled and skipped over to the window her neon green skirt bouncing with every step she took. She jumped up onto the windowsill and waved down at someone, "Who is it?" I asked even though I already knew who it was. " It's Theo, he's taking me to the movies. We'll be back around nine, bye," she chirped before taking off out of the room. I put the brush back into the bottle and went over to the window; I peered out and saw Theodore and Eleanor walking down the sidewalk their arms linked. Theodore's red clad brother passes them his hood pulled over his head shielding his face, his paws buried deep in his hoody pockets. I frown confused, something's wrong. I jump down from the windowsill and race down the stairs my freshly painted claws clicking on the wooden floor. _(The chipettes live with Claire now)_ I burst through the cat door and bump into him. " Alvin are you alright?" I asked trying to look past his hood, " I guess, uh could we go inside?" he asked his voice a little deeper than normal. I nod and went back inside, he followed. Once he was inside he took off his hood, I stared at him shocked. " Alvin your fur," I muttered staring at the blazing red streaks in his russet fur. I then saw his eyes, his golden eyes were glowing. " I know," he muttered shifting his gaze to the floor, "How?" I asked reaching out and touching his cheek. The streaks vanished and his golden eyes returned to their normal perfect shade, " My powers, I don't understand how all this," he pointed to his fur in disgust, " Could be tied with my powers," I shrug. " It could be just a phase," I suggest smiling sweetly; he raises an eyebrow and cracks a warm smile. " Look at you always positive," Alvin chirps his dark pink nose wriggling. " Ooo, I smell cookies," he says returning to the old Alvin Seville I know.

_1 ½ hour later_

" Haha stop!" I cried running away from Alvin, he chuckles and continues to chase me with a mouth full of saliva. " I hate wet willies!" I cry racing up the stairs, I burst my room and cloak my self. (Alvin and Brittany have super powers) Alvin races in and looks around startled, he swallows. " Britt? Britt this isn't funny!" he yells crossing his arms over his stomach, I place a paw over my mouth to keep from laughing. He walks forward, his nose flaring as he tries to find my scent; I sneak past him and slam the door closed. Alvin spins around his fur on end, " Brittany Ann Miller, stop it!" he snaps through his teeth. I smile wickedly and move towards him, " What's wrong Supermunk, scared of your sidekick?" I ask_(I couldn't think of a good super hero name so I have Supermunk and Munkette)._He stiffens his eyes fixed on mine even though he can't see me, "Brittany I'm home!" I lose my hold on my cloak at the sound of Eleanor's voice. Alvin growls and wraps his arms around my waist, I struggle against his hold but he has super strength. I hear Eleanor's claws on the stairs and I pull the cloak over us, "Britt?" Eleanor asks walking into the room. Alvin snickers when my eyes widen in horror, Eleanor shrugs and goes over to her bed. She flops down and starts texting, " Come on," I whisper heading for the door.

**So what did you think? Alvin and Brittany both have super powers but no one knows, hmm. I hope they don't get busted as super heroes, R&R please! **


	2. Not Simon

This is chapter two for my story Locket, thanks to the people who reviewed my first chapter! I hope you all enjoy chapter two, this counties from chapter one.

_The next morning…._

I woke up early, like one a.m early. I sat up my head throbbing; I pressed a paw against my forehead trying to numb the pain. A light tap came from the window, my eyes focused on it before it blurred. I shake my head and everything came back into focus, I slipped out of my bed and stumbled over to the window. There was another faint tap; I crawled up onto the windowsill. I pulled open the window, a brush of warm air licked at my face. " Britt are you ok?" I blinked and saw two glowing gold eyes, " Alvin?" I asked shocked. He climbed in and shut the window behind him; I looked up at his face. He's gotten taller, " Have you been growing?" I asked. He nodded and looked over at Jeanette and Eleanor who were still fast a sleep. " But I just saw you yesterday and now you're like…. blech," I whispered, " Wait you don't like me being tall?" he whispered hurt. I punched him playfully in the arm, " Oww," he whines cracking a grin. I roll my eyes and sway, " I'm freezing," I muttered heading for my bed. " It's probably cause of your powers are becoming stronger," Alvin whispers following close behind. I flop down on my bed and curl up in my blankets shivering; he sits on the edge of my bed. His red highlights glowing bright in the dark, Alvin's main power is fire and mine is ice. I pat the spot beside me, he raises an eyebrow thoughtfully. " P-p-please?" I stammered through my teeth, he gives in and crawls over. I smile still shaking and curl up against his arm, " T-thank y-you Alv-," I yawn and snuggle closer. He's like my own personal warm bodyguard, I thought as I drifted into sleep.

Alvin's pov.

I feel a cold tingle take over my arm, Brittany whimpers in her sleep and clings to me for dear life. I smooth her auburn bangs away from her face, her nose wrinkles up and she sneezes. She's not getting any better, I thought worried. We're best friends and friends look out for each other; I wrap a arm around her waist and pull her to my chest. Her body relaxes against mine and she buries her face in my hoody, I close my eyes. She's my very best friend she means everything to me, I begin drifting to sleep.

" Alvin, oh Alvin. Wakey wakey make me some bakey!" my eyes flutter open at Brittany's sweet voice. Her orb blue eyes sparkle as they met mine, " You're awake, I thought you died," she said giggling. I groaned and rolled over (I'm not much of a morning person) she jumps on top of me still giggling madly. I can't help but laugh; she stiffens her orb blue eyes glowing an even brighter shade that only happens when she senses danger. I stiffen too, " Simon," she whispers meeting my gaze.

I crash through the brick wall and glance around; I hear a click and spin around. The gun barrel is dark and empty, " Freeze Supermunk," a voice growls. (Again I'm sorry for the super hero names, I couldn't come up with anything else ). _Don't freak_. Brittany's soft voice sends my heart racing, the gun ripped from the man's grip. I raise my paws and fire shoots out, the man stumbles back holding up his arms. I see my blue clad brother crumpled on the ground blood splattered on the floor. (Simon!) I gride my teeth together, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I thought my stomach twisting in pain, the man turned and ran. I'm about to race after him when Simon moves, "Si," I mutter rushing over to him. Brittany appears out of thin air dressed as Munkette. (Blech that name!) She leans down beside him and places a gentle paw over the wound on his stomach. (Brittany's powers are invisibility; mind reading but she can't read Alvin's, control over ice, and healing. A pink glowing surrounds them, I watch memorized. A few seconds later the glowing stop, Brittany sways and her eyes roll into the back of her head. I catch her as she passes out, sirens roar outside. I cradle Brittany against my chest and take off through the hole in the wall.

Yeah chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed, R&R. I decided a saying of the day would be fun today's is _Worry is a waste of your imagination!_ If you want send in your own and I'll pick one to use as the word of the day! Thanks and have an AWESOME Friday ;)


	3. Busted!

Introducing chapter three! LOL I can't stop writing, I must be insane. Sigh what a long week, I hope you all enjoyed my first two chapters and I hope chapter three lives up to your expectations. R&R.

Chapter 3

Her chest raises and falls gently, after she passed out her clothes returned to normal. My clothes had also returned to normal, I press a paw to her forehead; I yank my paw back she's freezing! " Britt," I whisper searching her face for any sign that she heard me, she lies completely still. "Britt please wake up," I begged, her nose twitches and her eyes fluttered open. I hold back a gasp, her eyes are glowing! " Ugh Alvin," she mutters her breath clouding in the air, I sit down beside her. She automatically crawls towards me, I expected her to curl up against my arm but she crawls right into my lap. I hesitate to wrap my arms around her, but when I feel her shaking I hug her close. She buries her face into my neck her teeth chattering. I raise my body temperature, " Hmm, your so warm," she muttered. " Your so cold," I chirp even though I can barely feel the cold. All of a sudden the door swings open and Jeanette walks in her violet eyes red rimmed. She stops in her tracks when she sees us, " Did you hear?" she asked wiping her eyes. " Yeah is he ok?" Brittany asked sniffing; I look down to see tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. " Yeah, he's in the hospital. The bullet broke a rib," Jeanette explained smiling weakly.

**Brittany's pov.**

Simon lay peacefully under the white sheets, his heart monitor beeped slowly. " That medicine knocked him out good, he'll wake up pretty soon," the nurse said smiling sweetly at us. I could have told them that! I hear Simon's groggy voice inside my head; _ugh I'm so tired. _I smiled, even though Simon sounds smart on the outside he sounds like a normal 15 year old on the inside. Alvin stretched out on the window seat sunning himself; the sun gave his russet fur a fiery glow. Jeanette and Eleanor were reassuring Theodore that Simon was going to be all right. I didn't know were to sit, Dave walked into the room. He gazed around the room his brown eyes bleak, "What's wrong?" I asked peering up at the Chipmunk's 'father'. " I just can't believe poor Simon got shot," he muttered, I shrugged. " At least he's ok," I chirped, "Yeah Dave stop being such a paranoid freak," Alvin said smiling sweetly at his 'dad'. Dave couldn't help but smile, he went and sat down in an empty chair. I trotted over to the chair my sisters were sitting in and joined them. "What happened?" I asked even though I already knew the whole story (I didn't want them to think I didn't care). They start explaining how when Dave got the phone call from the hospital all the color drained from his face and so on and so forth. When they finally ended Jeanette turned to look me square in the eyes. "Where were you and Alvin?" she asked, " You weren't at home or at Dave's," she snapped eyeing me. " We were at the mall," I answered truthfully (Thank you drama class). Jeanette opened her mouth to argue but Simon stirred. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked, "W-where am I?" he asked his voice groggy from the medicine. " Your in the hospital man, some jerk shot you," Alvin answered, I rolled my eyes only Alvin would dare say that right when his younger brother woke up. Simon blinked as if it were just setting in, "great," he muttered. He laid back against the pillows and yawned, my head started throbbing. _Crap_, I thought girding my teeth together as a numbing pain slowly crawled through my body. This pain only happens when someone near is going to die a painful death, I gasped as my knees buckled beneath me. Alvin caught me before I could fall, heat flushed through my body soothing the pain. I managed to stagger to my hind paws, no one noticed. They were all asking Simon about the man, another wave of pain raced through my body. I coughed doubling over in pain, " Britt," Alvin whispered leaning down beside me. " I…think… someone….is dieing," I choked on my words but managed to get them out in a jumbled mess. "What do you mean?" he asked, "I feel like…I'm…dieing," I gasped squeezing my eyes shut I didn't want to see the worry and pain swirling in Alvin's eyes. Alvin placed a paw on my back trying to soothe my pain by touch, "Brittany?" Eleanor asked scared, I opened my eyes and saw blurry figures standing over me. "Nurse!" Dave yells, " She doesn't need a nurse!" Alvin snapped pulling me into my arms. A nurse raced in and saw my pale face,_ poor child she must be worried about her friend._ I rolled my eyes weakly; she came over and laid a finger on my forehead. She yanked her finger back her eyes wide in shock, " She freezing," she said taking a thermometer from her pocket and putting it in my mouth. It took a while for the temperature to finally stop dropping, "0 degrees, she should be dead," the nurse whispered. Just then the doctor raced in, I buried myself into Alvin, "Please," I whispered scared. "Stand back!" flames erupted from the floor, everyone screamed, gasped, or stumbled back. (That almost sounds like a rime; I think I spelled that wrong oops). "Don't come any closer or I'll roast you like a marshmallow," Alvin warned as the heat took over the chill clinging to my body. I relaxed closing my eyes as Alvin hugged me to his chest. No one said anything as the flames died down. I opened my eyes and met my sisters scared gaze,_ I'm so sorry._

**Uh wow, I liked this chapter how about you? I hope to get 100 reviews for my story, (Man am I far from that target). R&R thanks! ;)**


	4. Brittany?

**I'm soooo tired…. here's chapter 4…. I think? Hope you people enjoy ;)**

Brittany's pov.

I rummaged through my drawer, "What are you doing?" Alvin asked from the doorway. I dug out my locket **(Ha! That's why this story's called Locket!) **The one with an ice and fire symbol on it. "Remember this?" I ask turning around and showing it to him, "Yeah, we were hanging out in my backyard. I bought that for you cause you thought it was pretty. You put a picture of us in it then POOF! We blacked out, we woke up and half the backyard was frozen while the other was scorched," Alvin said with his paws shoved deep in his hoody pockets. "Exactly, if this thing gave us super powers it can take them away," I said struggling to get it open. Alvin's russet paw covers mine; I looked up and met his warm golden gaze. "Britt without this. Simon would be dead, you saved his life," he whispered. I blinked back scared tears, outside a car door opened and closed. I threw the locket back into my drawer and looked at Alvin, "Let's go face the music,"

**Alvin's pov.**

Brittany tightened her grip on my paw, she was scared. I smiled reasuraling down at her, (I'm taller then Simon now, in your face baby brother!) she smiled weakly in return. The front door swung open, "Brittany!" Eleanor called as she and the others scampered in. Dave placed Simon on the floor. Brittany looked like she was about to pull her shield down but I squeezed her paw. Theo spotted us first, I stood up and Brittany followed suite. "Hi Alvin, hi Brittany," Theodore chirped bounding over, everyone heard him and came into the living room. Brittany hid behind me, "Hey guys, hey Simon," I chirped tugging Brittany around to stand beside me. She shot me a glare, "Listen about what happened at the hospital it's just…" Dave cutted me off. " I thought Supermunk and Munkette seemed familiar," he said. I gave Brittany a 'I told you so' glance. " So your not mad that we kept that a secret from you guys?" I asked smiling in relief, I guess I'm not grounded after all! "No, if it were any one of us we would've done the same thing," Dave said. "What powers do you have?" Jeanette asked, " I have control over fire, flying, super strength, and laser eyes," Brittany giggled on the last one. She said that power reminded her of the cartoon Superman, " I have control over ice, invisibility, mind reading, and healing," Brittany chirped trying to show me up. I snickered, " Hey I save your life all the time so don't think to high of yourself," I warned. Brittany glared at me, and we started arguing about who was better.

"Ice beats fire!"

"Fire beats ice!"

"Ice beats fire!"

"Fire beats ice!"

"Stop both of you!" Dave yelled, " She started it," I said glaring at Brittany who for once didn't argue so there wasn't a point to the whole blame game thing.

**1 hour later…**

I lay upside down hanging off the side of the Chipettes couch watching Sponge bob walk on the ceiling. " Alvin!" Brittany comes racing down the stairs dressed as Munkette, I sit up worried, " There's a fire down at Jett Records," I groan, _ggggreattt…_

I race through the flames like I'm running through air, _take the next hallway. _I smile at the sound of Brittany's voice hovering inside my head, even though she can't heat me I can hear her. I turn down into the hallway, red and orange flames leap into the air hungry for victims. _She's in the closet behind the second desk_. I follow Brittany's directions and go over to the closet. I rip the doors off, a small dark haired girl sits in the far corner hugging a blackened teddy bear to her chest. Her pale face is smudged with soot, " Come on, the nice chipmunks not going to hurt you," I coo reaching out towards her. She doesn't budge, the fire roars and licks at my back. "Come on!" I yell trying to be heard, the fire's wild I can't control it and by the way the air goes from hot to cold hot to cold I know Brittany's having trouble herself. "Please, your mom's waiting!" I cry not so much scared for my life but Brittany's and the little girl's. She crawls forward and grabs my paw, which is so much smaller, then hers, "Don't let go no matter what!" I order. She nods, I take off through the roof. Up and out, I thought just as Brittany's voice enters my head._ No one else is here;_ the building goes crashing down so much for Jett Records. I thought flying down to the ground I set the little girl down and she goes running to the middle aged lady standing in the crowd. "Munkette?" I asked looking around trying to spot a grimy soot covered chipette, " She was in the building with you, and you're the only one who came out," a man says. NO! I race over to the smoking rumble my heart aching, _Brittany, can you hear me!_ No reply, I dig through the rumble, I didn't even notice when the people from the crowd joined in the search. Tears sting my eyes; I can't lose her, I CAN'T! "MUNKETTE!" I yelled furious at the stupid fire, at the stupid building and at my stupid self. I don't know how much rock I move with no results, " Hey I think I found her!" the man called. I race over and bend down next to a frozen figure, she froze herself when the building came down. I pick up her limp body and hold it close to me, the ice melts and her cheeks flush pink. Something enters the corner of my eye, the little girl places her teddy bear in Brittany's paw, "Twank you for saving mw," she says smiling a buck tooth smile. I nod dully, "Brittany," I whisper searching her face. She doesn't respond, "Britt, please don't leave me," tears slide down my cheeks and land on her unmoving chest.

***Sniff, sniff** *. **Sad right? I hope you enjoyed it, and please review or NO MORE! Lol I'm just kidd'n, but I would like some more reviews! Please no flames ;)**


	5. Confessions and a huge shock

Chapter 5 is finally here! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, school is a pain! Any way, I hope you all enjoy chapter 5, I would love the whole wide world if I could just get one more sweet review, (sigh) now I'm sounding desperate. Enjoy!

**Alvin's pov (still from last chapter) **

Her lifeless body feels heavy in my arms as I walked up the sidewalk; my cheeks are wet with tears. I make my way slowly up the Chipettes front sidewalk, hoping that she'd wake up and demand to be put down. She doesn't, I reach her front door and slip through the cat door. I don't hear a single noise as I pass by the kitchen and the living room, they must already be in bed. I thought looking down at Brittany's face, her eyes are still closed tight and her fur is wild but she doesn't wake to fix it. I carry her upstairs and into the room that she and her sisters share, I jump up onto her bed and tuck in her cold body. Her chest doesn't move under the sheets, the tears I've been holding in suddenly escape. She's gone, she's gone, that's the two words that keep appearing in my head. I ignore them for now, but the harder I cry the more I began to realize, they just might be true.

**Brittany's pov.(does this mean she's alive? Hmmm)**

I feel a hot teardrop fall on my cheek, and my mind floods with memories that aren't mine. (Ok, the memories are Alvin's but Brittany is kinda of like Alvin in all of them, like she's seeing everything through his eyes)

**Flashback ;) they both 11 years old, I don't know the real age they meet.**

_Great…today's my 320__th__ birthday; ugh I'm glad I don't age. I rip into my sandwich; I chew on the bite thoughtfully. I hear her coming before I really see her, "Hey," she chirps sitting down beside me. Mortals, so trusting it makes me laugh sometimes. "Hey," I mumbled, "Being the new kid stinks right?" she asks smiling sweetly. That one small smile makes my stomach flip, "Whatcha eating?" she asks touching my paw. Warmth flashes across my skin and through my veins, that's the first day I fell in love with my mortal._

_**4 years later…**_

_I squeeze the locket in my paw, the gold doesn't bend. I sigh, should I really go through with this? I shake my head dislodging the weak thought, I bite into the heart shaped locket. I feel the venom drip slowly into it, molding itself to look like its insides. I pulled my fangs from the locket just as the bedroom door swings open, "Hey Brittany's crying," my younger brother says sadly. "What?" I asked furious, I shoved the locket under my pillows. He _shrugged;_ I jumped down from my bed and ran down the hall. I hear soft whimpers coming from the couch, I settle down next to her. She's crying into her paws, her auburn bangs hanging in her eyes. "Britt," I whisper brushing her bangs from her stunning orb blue eyes. "H-he cheated on m-me," she stammered before bursting into more tears. Stupid mortal boys, I clench my paws into fists. My claws dig into my palms, I want to rip the throat out of the boy who crushed my mortal's heart. I sigh, no killing this time. I feel her paw slip into mine, I look over and met her sad orb blue eyes. " I'm fine," she assures giving me a bright smile, my heart aches. She acts so tough I front of everyone and me, but on the inside I know she's crying her eyes out and probably blaming herself for why her boyfriend cheated on her. "You don't have to act so tough all the time," I whispered, tears fill her eyes. "Yes I do," she said quietly, I wipe away her tears. She smiles and lays her head on my _shoulder;_ I know she's going to be ok. _

_**2 days later.(sorry for all the skipping stuff, I don't know how to fill the void in-between;)**_

_I yawn and pull the blankets over my head, my cell phone goes off. I sit up and grab my cell phone off my bedside table, " Hello?" I asked sleepily. " Oh, sorry were you sleeping? I'm so sorry," Brittany's sweet voice, asks, "Huh? No I got up an hour ago, what's up?" I asked running a paw through my wild russet fur. " I just got paid, guess how much," she asked giggling, I smiled. "Uh judging by the sound of your voice and the way your giggling I have to say at least a hundred," I chirped laying back my pillows. I hear her giggle again, "105 thank you, and hey you wanna go shopping?" I heat a "go to sleep" in the background and realize she's the only one awake. "Hey tell Jeanette I said hi, and yeah I'd love to go shopping," I said remembering the heart shaped locket sitting on a table at a garage sale. " 'K you coming over?" she asked, "Yeah, I'll be over in about 20 min.," I said. " 'K bye," she chirped before hanging up, I smiled to my self. So far so good, I thought heading for the bathroom. I hope nothing bad happens._

_I rub a towel on my head; a nice warm shower always wakes me up. I get dressed quickly, pulling on my famous red hoody. I head down the hallway my long claws clicking on the wooden floor, I hear a faint knock on the front door. I froze, I thought I was going over to her place. I open the front door, Brittany smiles at me in her own way that makes my stomach flip. " I got kicked out for being up to early," she chirps before bounding in. " So where are we going?" I asked leaning against the door, "Hmm, maybe the mall. Yeah the mall," she chirped swishing her black skirt back and forth._

_Hey soul sister ain't that _

_**Mister mister**_

_On the radio stereo…._

_I laughed out loud as Brittany continued to sing, not caring who listened or watched. I gunned the engine and Brittany squealed, I laughed. All of a sudden I smell something horrible, I glance towards the sidewalk. A man dressed head to toe in black points a gun straight at me, a deep growl starts from deep inside my chest and escapes my throat. "Did you eat breakfast?" Brittany asked, "No," I lied pushing my motorcycle to its full speed. Brittany tightens her hold around my stomach and buries her face in my shoulder. I sigh and continue to drive, that man seems awfully familiar. I shake my head; get a grip on yourself Alvin._

"_Uh I think you took a wrong turn," Brittany mumbles setting her helmet on the handlebars. I look up from the gas gauge, "yeah," I said jumping down onto the ground. Brittany spots a elderly woman, "Excuse me?" she calls racing up to her. I make sure no ones watching as I stab my claw into the gas tank, the concrete turns dark as the gas leaks out. "Britt, we're out of gas!" I called scampering over to her, "What! Oh," Brittany cries. "I have gas, just let me find it," the elderly woman mutters glancing around, Brittany sighs then spots something shiny. "Oo!" she chirps bounding over to the table piled high with junk, "Look isn't this the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" she asked holding out a locket with a strange blue symbol on it. " Yeah, you want it?" I asked, she nods happily_

_End Flashback…_

I jerk awake panting, that was the weirdest dream ever! I rub the side of my head and yawn, my clock reads 6 o'clock a.m. Hmm weird where's Jean and Ellie? I climb out of bed and head downstairs humming, I jump down off the last step and head for the kitchen. That's when I hear breathing, I froze shocked. How can I hear someone breathing? I tiptoe over to the couch; Alvin lays sound a sleep on a couch cushion. "Alvin?" I asked shaking him awake, his eyes flutter open. They land on mine, "You're alive!" he cries, all of a sudden I'm in his arms. " Alvin are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" I ask quietly thinking he either went insane or he's lost it. " I'm sorry," he whispers letting me go, I look into his golden eyes. " Where is everybody?" I asked, " The hospital, Simon started coughing up blood," he answers. "Oh," I muttered.

**Alvin's pov.**

Her orb blue eyes are filled with confusion, " You sure you're ok?" she asked again. "Yes, what about you?" I ask. "Fine, except for this weird dream where I saw everything through your eyes. You even said it was like your 320th birthday," she says laughing lightly. My heart sank, I looked over at the far wall afraid to meet her gaze. "Alvin something wrong?" Brittany asked quietly. " I am not who I appear to be," I muttered sadly, "What?" she asked scared. "I'm not a normal chipmunk, or a chipmunk with superpowers and neither are you. It was a selfish move, creating you, because I was in love with a mortal I had no right to be with," I met her eyes and knew she was scared and confused. " I knew you would not believe me, maybe I should start from the beginning," I said sitting down I patted the couch. She sat down at the far end with her knees pulled tight against her chest, I sighed. "It all started the night I watched my parents died,"

**GASP! Man, what was that all about? (Giggle I know what happens next) I was just messing with you guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R people!**


	6. I'm a vampire

Sorry I couldn't update sooner, thanks to the peps who review my story! Ok, I LOVE Fanfiction, all the stories on it are AMAZING! I get jealous, giggle. Ok here's chapter 6, finally.

**Flashback (Alvin's pov).. **

My dad peered into the glass of black liquid a thoughtful expression on his dark furred face. "Alvin please had me the sulfur," he said sweetly, "Ok Papa," I chirped automatically picking up the small glass bottle filled with a white powder. I handed it over smiling brightly up at my dad, he smiled back and ruffled my fur. "Papa," I whined trying to fix it back, he chuckled lightly and poured a small amount into the liquid. It bubbled and popped, " Papa," we turned around and saw my younger brothers standing in the doorway. Simon was holding onto Theodore's paw gently, Theodore was clutching a small worn teddy bear in his free arm. "Teddy had a nightmare," Simon explained looking down at the small light furred chipmunk. " Alvin sense Mama is out why don't you play him the song?" Papa asked. I nodded happily, "come on Teddy," I chirped leading my brothers into the music room. I led them to a large grand piano which had been hand crafted so chipmunks could play it with ease. I settled onto the bench feeling strange since my mother is usually sitting beside me and leading my paws over the ivory keys. I peered over my shoulder at my brothers who were waiting patiently to hear the song; I swallowed and laid my fingers on the keys. My mind was blank and I couldn't remember any of the keys, but my finger seemed to remember just fine. My paws glided over the keys and a beautiful melody drifted through the air with a gentle touch. I finished the song and peered over my shoulders at my brothers who were sound a sleep; I smiled happily and climbed down from the bench. A loud bang comes from my parents' lab, I stiffen shocked, what was that? "Run Alvin! Take care of your brothers!" my heart skips a beat at my dad's pained cry. "Papa!" I cried racing into the lab, I froze in the doorway. A man dressed in all black escapes out the window, my dad lies on the ground blood leaking from a wound. "Papa!" I cried racing over to his side, "Alvin promise me you'll take care of your brothers and mother for me," he gasped gripping my paw. "Of course, you're going to be ok though, right?" I asked hopefully. He smiled weakly a knowing look in his golden eyes, "Yes," he answers weakly. I watch as his golden eyes become glassy and dull, his chest rising and falling quickly as he struggles to breath. Dark blood sweeps through his favorite shirt, "Papa please stop bleeding," I begged pressing my free paw to his side. "I'm sorry Alvin, I'm going now. Don't forget your promise," he wheezed squeezing my paw weakly. His eyes slowly closed and his chest stopped moving, " Papa?" I asked, his paw became limp in mine. "Papa!" I cried, he didn't answer. Another bang ripped through the air, a hot boiling anger raised in my stomach, how dare he! What did my dad do to him? I left my dad's lifeless body and crawled out the window and into the dark night. I stumbled through my yard and into Mrs. Pear's yard; the front door was wide open. Yellow light spilled out into the yard, I bolted through the doorway. My mom's eyes glowed red as she fought the black clad man, "Mama get away from him!" I yelled fear gripping my five-year-old heart. My mom's eyes trained on me and returned to their soft forest green shade, "Alvin where's your dad?" she asked still struggling with the man. I opened my mouth to tell her the man she was fighting had killed him when something caught the light. A knife buried into her stomach. Her eyes widened in shock as she fell to her knees, "NO!' I yelled. The air crackled with heat and all of a sudden the black man was on fire, he patted it out quickly and turned to me. Our eyes met, they seemed familiar, somehow. He ripped his eyes away and took off out the window; I stood rooted to the spot in shock. First my dad and now my mom? Why was this happening to me? I watched as she too died, I stood there still frozen to the spot. A faint thumping came from a closed door; I walked over and unlocked it. Mrs. Pear stumbled out and scooped me up in her arms, " Poor baby," she whispered hugging me. I pulled out of her hug, "Put me down," I snapped. She blinked shocked but placed me on the floor, I went over to my mom's body and dragged it outside. "What are you doing?" Mrs. Pear asked hurrying after me. I ignored her and laid my mom down outside, I headed for my house. I dragged my dad out and laid him beside her, I took the knife from her stomach. They're dead and there's nothing I can do now but move on and watch over my brothers.

End flashback…

I stop and look over at Brittany, "I figured out I was a vampire when I was fifteen, I'm about 335 years old now," I muttered quietly. "So…. that dream? I was actually seeing and feeling things you did?" she asked, I nodded. " that locket you bit into it," my heart freezes. She saw that! " I-I'm a vampire too," she whispers.

**Sorry I took so long, and sorry this chapter isn't longer. Please R&R, peace for now! ;) **


	7. He can't be dead Can he?

Sorry I took so long to update, a lot of family stuff has been going on. Any who, I finally managed to get to a computer and get Locket updated. Here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7

**Brittany's pov.**

I'm a vampire, huh that's something I thought I'd never think or say. My best friend turned out to be a 335-year-old vampire who fell in love with me, weird. I smile to my self but I'm quickly pulled out of my thoughts by an ambulance siren. I look around at the other people in the waiting room at the hospital; I look over at Alvin who's sitting next to me. _I wonder how many times he's been in a hospital,_ I thought searching his face. Just then a friendly looking nurse walks over with a clipboard in hand, "Hello you must be here to see Simon Seville, correct?" she asks looking from me to Alvin. "Yeah," Alvin answers jumping down onto the floor, I follow suit. " Alright then he's in room 115," she said nodding to a elevator, " Thanks," Alvin says scampering over to the elevator. I scamper after him, "Do you know what's wrong with Simon?" I asked quietly as we climbed into the elevator. "Yeah, his body isn't used to digesting blood so he throws it up," Alvin explains, "Wait he's a vampire, why isn't he used to blood?" I asked confused. "Cause its his blood," Alvin said calmly, _ok I feel stupid. _I thought sighing, the elevator doors opened and we got off. Simon's room was just a few doors down from where we got off; Alvin slips his paw into mine as we walk into room 115. "Brittany! Alvin!" we're tackled by our younger siblings, "Hey!" Alvin cries pulling out of Theodore's hug. "Hey Alvin," Simon called from the hospital bed; Alvin smiled and jumped up onto the bed. "How are you doing?" Alvin asked, " I wanna get out of here but other than that I'm peachy," Simon mumbled irritably. I smiled as the two brothers talked about how rotten the hospital food was, I turned to my sisters who were also watching the two brothers. "Where's Dave?" I asked when I realized that the Chipmunks 'dad' wasn't in the room, "Oh he went to visit a friend just a few floors up," Jeanette answered. A few seconds later Claire walks in, "Hey Simon how u doing?" she asked setting down a vase of flowers on the bedside table. "Fine," Simon answered glaring at Alvin who seemed distracted, I frowned and followed Alvin's gaze. A dark figure passes in front of the door then vanishes, _wait I know that shape._ I look over at Simon who had also spotted the figure, he must remember him from Jett Records. I thought turning to look at Alvin only; he's not there.

**Alvin's pov. **

It's pouring rain outside; I confront the man in black. "I've been tracking you for 335 years, finally I have you to my self," he muttered his voice rough with age. "What do you want? Why did you come here?" I demanded knowing that my family was only a few floors below, " Your blood of course, you are one of the oldest vampires in America along side your brothers. No creature on earth will live as long as you," he explained going over to the empty hospital bed. I led him here to kill him, I snickered. " Good luck with that," he chuckled, thunder crashed outside causing my ears to ring. The man pointed a rifle at me and I cussed in French, he fired and I easily dodged the bullets. One bullet I hadn't seen caught me in the arm, a sharp familiar pain raced up my arm and through my chest. I see the arrow and duck then roll to the side dodging another round of bullets, I flinch at the pain. _How come my wound isn't healing?_ I thought laying a paw over my wound, I lifted my blood soaked paw to my mouth and licked some off. The man flinched, "Disgusted yet?" I asked flinging my paw at him, dark blood splattered onto him and the walls. I whisper an old spell and the blood goes up in flames, he stumbled back struggling to put out the fire on his clothes. He managed to put all the flames out and train the rifle on me, aiming right at my heart. The spell had sapped out all of my energy, I have a feeling that tonight I'll die. He fires two rounds, the window shatters and a dark figure hits the man straight on but not before the bullets make contact. I hit the far wall hard; I feel my ribs break along with my right arm. "Alvin?" Brittany moves towards me her eyes glowing red, I smile weakly. " I'm not going to make it," I whisper struggling to breath, " Yes you are, you're fine. You'll heal up fast," Brittany argues leaning down in front of me her eyes returning to their regular color. I shake my head, " Britt, he hit my heart. I'm dieing," I muttered in pain. "No, Alvin you can't die! What about Simon and Theodore, you promised your dad you'd take care of them!" she cried. I hate seeing her in pain, I touch her cheek. "Britt, some promises can't always be kept. Don't cry, I want you to smile for me, always," I whisper as a tear escapes the corner of her eye. " I love you, I always have Alvin. You can't leave me," she finally tells me. I smile and lean forward; I touch my lips faintly against hers. " I love you too, and I won't leave you. I'll watch over you, if there's even a heaven for soulless jerks," I mutter laughing. But my laughter fades quickly as my heart finally gives out.

**Was that chapter good? I know this story was short but it was my first one, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R, no flames please! Oh yeah, if you do R&R tell me if I should write a sequel to Locket.**


	8. YES! He lives!

I'm back! Sorry I took so long I had, (and still have) really bad writers block. So please forgive me if this chapter isn't that good, also R&R cause I really wanna reach at least 10 reviews soon so any Alvin and Brittany fans please read! Thanks people! Oh yeah there's also going to be some pov's from Simon and Theodore too.

**Brittany's pov.**

The life leaves Alvin's eyes slowly as he struggles to cling to it, "Alvin! Please!" I cried choking on the tears that spilled down my cheeks. Alvin's eyes closed and his body went limp, "No, no! Alvin don't leave me please!" I begged clutching his cold paw in mine. "Alvin," I whimpered closing my eyes slowly the grief setting in. I clung to Alvin's lifeless body hoping that he wasn't dead, preying he'd wake up. I lay down beside him laying my head on his chest as sobs racked my small chipmunk body, a pain I've never felt cut deep within me, a place where I never thought pain would touch. I choked on the tears that now consumed me, it hurt. I wanted the pain to stop, but then again I didn't want it to. It was the only thing I had to cling to, as the pain throbbed through my body I began to lose it. My grief decayed and turned into anger, I wanted someone to pay. I wanted someone to feel the pain I felt, to bleed like Alvin did. I wanted blood; I lifted my head from Alvin's chest the tears stopping altogether. I got to my hind paws walking towards the door I glanced back at Alvin's lifeless form and my anger grew. I made my way down the quiet hallway my senses on high alert; I peered into each room searching for the human I knew had to die. As I neared the elevator I heard raised voices coming from the elevator one floor down, it was coming up. I slipped back into the shadows pressing myself against the wall, the doors slid open and two nurses walked out discussing some type of fungus or something. I didn't care; my whole mind was focused on the black haired nurse's pulse. Something sharp pricked my bottom lip drawing blood, I ignored it. My eyes trained on her neck watching the huge vein throb in a steady rhythm, I climbed swiftly up her leg digging my razor sharp claws into her. "Help! Get it off! Get it off!" she screamed struggling to shake me off, her friend grabbed a clipboard and began trying to whack me off. Both their fear scents filled the air, I growled and stabbed her leg with my paw. Dark blood poured from the deep wound turning my paw black, my hunger got the best of me.

**Simon's pov.**

I had smelled blood earlier but that's normal in hospitals, but now the scent was stronger. I swiftly yanked the IV out from my arm and turned to where Theodore slept soundly on Dave's lap. I took a pillow and chunked it at him, Theodore jerked awake and fell off Dave's lap. I jumped down onto the floor and helped him up, "Do u smell that too?" I asked. Theodore's nose twitched thoughtfully, "Blood," he answered looking up with worried eyes. A moment later a blood-curdling scream sounded from three floors up, "Come on," I whispered frantically. We took off up the stairs in a blur; we reached the seventh floor and heard a human struggling. We both moved ahead cautiously, as we came closer the scent of fresh rusty blood filled my nose blocking out any other scents. A young nurse gazed down at her dead coulee in horror her face a sickening shade of white, she didn't see us as we peered at the dead corpse. Theodore growled next to me when we saw that she had been fed off of, "Theo could you please erase her memory?" I asked. He nodded and moved towards her; soft whimpering came from a room a few doors down. I slinked into the room the ancient scent of a vampire's blood blocked that of the humans. I heard soft sobs coming from around the hospital bed, "Brittany?" I called worried, the sobs stopped. I moved around the bed, that's when I was attacked, my head hit the concrete floor first cracking. I rolled out of the way just as the blur of a blood stained paw smashed into the floor breaking a huge chunk out of it. "Brittany please calm down!" I cried, just as soon as the attack happened it stopped. " He's dead, and its all my fault," she whispered, I looked over her shoulder at the thing she had been protecting. My brother's body, "A-Alvin?" I asked rushing over to him. I leaned over his lukewarm body, Theodore came over tears forming in his eyes. "The Shadows really want us gone," I whispered ripping Alvin's hoody down the front, even though it was covered in blood he had no wounds. I laid my ear on his chest and listened intently, '_thump…thump…thump'_ " He's alive?"

**Sorry it was so short I didn't have much time, please no flames. Thanks!**


	9. Great my Uncle's here

Yea! Thanks for reviewing only three more reviews and I hit 10! Ok so here's chapter 9, I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or The Chipettes! Enjoy!

**Simon's pov.**

"What?" Brittany ran over and pressed her paws to his chest, Alvin's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "You're freezing!" he cried his eyes wide, Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Alvin hugged her back rubbing her back gently and kissing her cheek, I grabbed Theodore's paw and dragged him from the room.

_**(Sorry his short!)**_

**Alvin's pov.**

Brittany's fragile body fit against mine perfectly, I closed my eyes drinking in her scent and letting her cry. "I thought I lost you," she whispered once she managed to control her tears, " I thought I lost you," I said smiling weakly. She laughed lightly and playfully slapped my back, "I killed a nurse and attacked Simon," she told me. I opened my eyes startled by the news, "How?" I asked. Brittany pulled out of the hug and glared at me, "What? I'm curious!" I cried shrugging. "I ripped a hole in her leg and she bled out, happy?" she wailed narrowing her eyes at me, I laughed. "See you forgot, didn't you?" I teased, "You're weird," she growled under her breath making me laugh again. I snickered evilly, "I'm also a 335 year vampire," I purred moving towards her. I lowered my face into her neck and kissed her skin, she shivered before gently pushing me away. "What?" I asked a little hurt, " It's just weird, we've been friends for what? Four, five years now, we're also rivals in our bands," she explained. I frowned, " I don't want us to friends or rivals," I pointed out miserably. Brittany smiled, " Ok, I call being the girlfriend," she chirped. "I wanted to be the girlfriend!" I whined earning a playful slap and a laugh. "I'm the boyfriend," I chirped once Brittany stopped laughing, "Good cause red isn't my color," Brittany pointed out. "Yeah, only I wear red," I said looking down at my hoody, "What happened?" I cried shocked that my only hoody was now in shreds. "Simon did it," Brittany explained gesturing with a thumb towards the door, I growled furious. She smiled and stood up dragging me with her, we joined my younger brothers outside the room. "Look who's awake, I guess sleeping beauty didn't need a kiss, huh?" Simon asked grinning from ear to ear; I punched him in the arm. He chuckled and rubbed it, "We made it look like she was hit by a car, so they won't suspect anything," Theodore explained when Brittany's eyes traveled over his shoulder. Her mouth fell wide open in horror, "Relax," I whispered rubbing her paw with a thumb. "She'll be buried by her family, instead of us. Plus she won't be a missing person that way her family doesn't have to worry," Simon said, Brittany seemed to calm down. "Can we go home? I don't like hospitals any more," she mumbled, "Yeah," I answered.

Brittany slept soundly under her covers, her chest raising and falling in a gentle rhythm. I caressed her cheek gazing lovingly down at her sleeping face, she didn't want me to leave but I had to so everyone could go to sleep. Once her sisters and Claire had drifted into a deep slumber I came back to keep her company, but barely thirty minutes later she was fast a sleep in my arms. I laid my head down on her pillow and hugged her close; she shifted in her sleep and snuggled deeper into my chest. I kissed her forehead savoring the cold warmth that spread through my body, I loved her so much. Brittany yawned and her eyes slowly opened, she smiled at me sleepily. "I love you," she muttered yawning again, " I love you too," I whispered smiling back. She giggled before drifting back into a peaceful sleep. I lost myself in my own dreams shortly after._ "Alvin Seville!" I looked up at the oldest chipmunk vampire on earth; he gazed down at me with blood red eyes ablaze with a fierce fire. " Where is she?" he demanded, "Who?" I asked. "The girl, the Ice owner. Your opposite," he spat, " I do not know this girl," I pointed out crossing my arms over my chest. A sharp pain rocked in my stomach, I coughed holding my stomach in horror as I coughed up blood. I fell to my knees clutching the ground under me for support, blood dripped from my mouth and onto the ground. "Do not lie to me Alvin, I can see into your deepest thoughts. She's all you think about, now tell me, how do you want me to kill her?" he grinned ear to ear in a evil sneer. I grinned too, " I thought that smile seemed familiar, nice to see you again Uncle," I growled licking blood off my lips. "My brother made a mistake, you should've never been born Alvin. You created a monster, she'll be the end of us I hope you know," he told me relaxing back in his throne. "She won't end us Uncle, you will!" a dark cloud engulfed me filling my lungs and burning my insides, I screamed in pain and collapsed struggling to breath. "IF YOU WON'T KILL HER I WILL,"_

**Sorry that this chapters are so short, I hope you enjoyed chapter nine please R&R thanks!**


	10. I'm thristy

Hey sorry it took me so long to update, my mom's expecting so we've had some false labor. I hope you all enjoy chapter 10, I've been having some really bad writers block so please stick with me! I'll also have some of my own Ocs!

**Alvin's pov.(cont.) **

**(Remember Alvin is still dreaming ;))**

" _What do you want with her you don't even know her!" I yelled furious taking a step forward, "Alvin you are too naïve, too young to see the monster growing inside her each day. She draws you closer and closer, until you can't live without her, she'll end up killing you in the end," I shook my head my ears flat against my head. "You're wrong, you've lived forever hearing tales and folk stories. Have you ever once thought to look with your own eyes at the world around you? Instead of seeing it through superstitions," I asked losing my patience. "You will not speak to me that way! My brother said that if anything were to happen to him and your mother I was to take care of you and your brothers," Uncle pointed out his cold ruby eyes piercing into mine. "NO! My dad never trusted you when he was alive what makes you so sure he'll trust you when he's dead! You're stupid and old!" I screamed, a hot burning pain stabbed into my brain. My knees gave out and I collapsed blacking out. _

Pain laced through my body, I jerked awake a scream nearly escaped my mouth if it hadn't been for the blackpaw that covered my mouth._**(I'm not being racial; it's the color black. Just making sure we r on the right page ****)**_**. **The cold tip of a 9mm pistol pressed into the side of my head, "Now are you going to be quiet?" I nodded slightly. The paw dropped away; out of the corner of my eye I saw a red furred chipmunk holding a wiggling cursing Brittany. " Let me go!" she ordered as ice spread across his arm, his light green eyes widened shocked and dropped her. Brittany turned and kicked him hard in the shin, " Jerk!" she spat running over to her younger sisters who were cowering in the corner. I laughed at the chipmunk as he struggled to get the ice off; the pistol was pressed harder into my head silencing me. "Jet you don't have to go through with this, you know that," I said softly, "Alvin you and I both know that my dad won't be pleased until he sees her dead," he muttered sadly. I glanced towards his brother who was glaring daggers at Brittany, " Just fake it," I said. "Fake it? How?" Jet asked lowering the gun and helping me to my hind paws, I turned to stare at my cousin. "Find some road kill burn it and take it to him, say the only way to kill her was by burning her," I explained watching as he thought it over. He shook his head, " I can't go back there, he's kept me there half my life! This is the first time I've been outside in 200 hundred years, Blaze you do it. Dad likes you way more then me," Jet said turning to his older brother. Blaze groaned, "Fine, stay with the softies. I'll do it," he growled before jumping up on the windowsill and disappearing into the night. Jet smiled and glanced towards the girls, " Two mortals and a New? Man what have you been doing? You used to hang out with FBI's most wanted!" Jet exclaimed as he looked around the room. I rolled my eyes, "That was once for your information, anyways listen you gotta go. If Simon catches you you'll have to pay him back every cent you owe him," I warned. Jet pouted but seemed to make up his mind pretty quickly, "Hey!" we both turned to see Brittany walking towards us. " Who are you?" she asked nodding at Jet, " Sorry, Jet I'm Alvin's cousin and the guy who just left was my brother Blaze," Jet explained jabbing a finger towards the window. Brittany looked over at me and sighed, " you're going to have to explain to them, cause I'm not," she whispered looking worriedly towards her younger sisters. " We'll all tell them tomorrow, even Dave and Claire they deserve to know too," I said calmly, Brittany nodded and rubbed her arms. I just then realized that I could see her breath, I gathered her into a hug quickly warming her up and cooling me down. Sometimes having powers doesn't stink; I get to be closer to her. "Well I better go check into a hotel for the night, you have a lot of explaining to do," Jet snapped at me before jumping through the window, great now I get to see him tomorrow. I sighed and released Brittany; I looked at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was freaking six in the morning! " I gotta go too, Dave leaves in half a hour," I said smiling down at Brittany who nodded; I slipped out of their room and down the hall. I was half way home when a familiar voice called down to me, "Out a little early brother?" I looked up at Simon who was resting on a tree branch above me. I snickered, "Jealous that I got a girl and you don't?" I asked shoving my paws into my new hoody pockets. Simon glared down at me before joining me on the ground, "She's not your girl just yet you haven't even asked her to be your girlfriend," Simon pointed out. " You always have to be the buzz kill don't you, she saved my life so she is mine, plus I created her," I snapped smugly, Simon growled. " If she knew I would make Jeanette a vampire too, I don't want to lose her," Simon whispered the last part, I placed a paw on his shoulder. " Hey why do you think I used that locket to help Brittany Change? It slows it down, she isn't even a New yet," I said as we neared the house, Simon sighed and gazed up at our home. "Do you think there's a Heaven for vampires?" he asked suddenly, I nodded. "There has to be, there can't be a heaven for dogs and not a heaven for freaky vampire chipmunks," I said laughing lightly before slipping through the cat door. " You're right," Simon muttered following me to our room.

_**The next morning…**_

"Alvin! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to met Theodore's sparkling green ones, I growled at him and whacked him with my pillow. "I don't want a wake up call," I snapped, "Whoa looks like somebody better go to bed on time," Simon mocked from across the room. I chucked my pillow at him and grinned when I heard him hit the floor, " Never mess with the king," I warned climbing out of bed. "Hey uh Alvin? Your eyes they're red," Theodore said quietly, I ran into our bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough instead of their usually goldish brown color they were a light red color that matched my hoody, I groaned and smashed my forehead down on the counter. " Careful you might give yourself brain damage," Simon called laughing, " This isn't funny Si! Dave took the day off and now here I am looking like I poured gallons of chlorine in my eyes," I snapped. " Whoa no wander you're moody, how long has it been since you had anything?" Simon asked, " Two months," I answered leaving the bathroom. " Oh, you have another problem," Theodore muttered touching his teeth, I reached up and felt my fangs that had completely poked through my gums. Great just, great!

**Sorry again for how short it was! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon and we'll see if Alvin makes a snack out of Dave. Please keep reading and R&R! Oh and thanks to all the people who have been keeping up with my story, you guys keep me going **** thanks!**


	11. We're ALL vampires!

**YEAH! I got two more reviews! Whoot whoot! Okay so I don't have much to say right now so I hope you all enjoy chapter 11!**

**Alvin's pov.(cont.)**

"Here," Simon placed my cap on my head and pulled it down over my eyes, " ok that fixes the eye problem but what about my teeth? Oh and I'm still thirsty!" I snapped losing my patience. "Relax we were going to tell them today any way so this will help our case," Simon explained and even though I couldn't see his face I knew that he was most likely smirking. " Fine," I growled annoyed just then the doorbell chimed, " You already texted the girls?" I asked shocked. "Yeah might as well so we can explain to them about our cousins," Simon reminded me, I sighed and followed them from our bedroom. "Boys Claire says you texted her and the Chipettes about needing to talk, why didn't you tell me?" Dave asked annoyed. I stared at the floor since I couldn't look anywhere else as I answered, " They probably know already," I said peeking at the girls from under the brim of my cap. Jeanette and Eleanor both looked confused as if they had no idea about what I was talking about, but Brittany seemed to know perfectly well and bit her bottom lip.

"So you're saying the girls already know?" Dave asked, I shrugged not sure about the purple and green clad Chipettes. " No, not exactly," I admitted, " Alvin, please make up your mind and how many times have I told you there's no need to wear your cap inside?" Dave asked. Suddenly my cap was off my head and I flinched at the light, Dave and the others gasped. "Alvin what happened to your eyes? Are you sick?" Claire asked concerned as she stepped closer to me, I stepped back trying to keep as much distance I could between us. The strong scent of blood was closing in on me and their rapid heartbeats didn't help, " Nothings wrong with him, well actually he's just thirsty. You see we three are vampires," Simon explained. I watched as everyone thought it over their blank faces changing to shock then confusion then worry. I knew they probably thought we were insane and most likely had rabies well except Brittany who just looked scared.

I crossed my arms over my stomach and smirked, " See? Mortals never believe! I told you we should've left," I pointed out. " Alvin running isn't always the answer," Theodore piped up, " I know Theo but that's all we've been doing and this is the longest we've been in one place," I stated. " Wait so you three actually think you're vampires?" Dave asked, " We are vampires," Simon corrected. "So those other chipmunks we saw last night were vampires too?" Eleanor asked, " Yeah they were our cousins," Theodore explained happily. Dave and Claire exchanged confused glances, " Vampires," Claire muttered thoughtfully smiling to herself. " How old are you guys?" she asked, " 335 years old," I answered. "Wow they're older then us," Claire said looking over at Dave, " Yeah," he agreed still not looking convinced. " Oh I almost forgot, Britt's a vampire too although she's not as old," I announced, very ones attention turned on the pink clad chipette. She smiled sheepishly then cast a angry glare in my direction, " Sorry but we had to spill the beans," I apologized smiling back. " It's fine," she grumbled not looking too pleased, Dave walked past me towards the kitchen and I stiffened. " I'll be back later," I hissed through my teeth before bolting from the house.

**Man another short chapter, sigh oh well. I hope you all enjoyed and sorry if you wanted Alvin to take a bite out of somebody, but in the next chapter I think someone will get bitten but not by a vampire! Mahhahaha!(evil laugh;) R &R please;)**


	12. Vampire and werewolf? What next!

**I'm back! Here's chapter 12 finally! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, enjoy!**

**Brittany's pov.**

Ok, so if you've ever had an awkward silence with anyone you'll feel sorry for me. After Alvin suddenly vanished we've all just been sitting here staring at each other like complete morons and let me tell you if one of us sneezed or coughed it could make us all freak, it's that quiet. I swallowed and glanced towards the boys, Simon looked like he was about to fall a sleep while Theodore was in his own little world. I looked over at the others, Dave was watching the boys and my sisters were watching me. Claire was just looking between us like we were about to attack at any moment, that's when I snapped. I stood up drawing everyone's attention before jumping onto the floor and heading for the door, the cat door swung open and a hyper puppy tackled me. It started licking all over my face, " Eww stop! Stop!" I cried laughing as I struggled to push the heavy puppy off me. The puppy suddenly bit me ripping into my arm I kicked it off shocked, " It freaking bit me!" I cried looking down at my arm. Simon grabbed the puppy by the scruff and stared into its eyes, " Theo it's a werewolf puppy," he said as Theodore helped me up.

" A werewolf? Next thing you know we're inviting Tinkerbell over for tea!" I cried trying to ignore the pain in my arm, Theodore examined the wound on my arm that for some reason wasn't healing. " its pretty deep," he muttered looking thoughtful, " Brittany are you ok?" Eleanor asked as the others joined us by the door all looking worried. " No," I answered starting to feel dizzy and tired, " Can I take a nap?" I asked looking at Simon hopefully. " No," he snapped sternly, I pouted for a second before a sharp pain began to slowly inch up my spine. " Ow its spreading," I growled gritting my teeth as the pain increased, there was a loud cracking and popping sound and I cried out falling to my knees. " Brittany don't stress that'll just make the pain worse, you have to let it consume you," Simon said calmly."Easy for you to say," I growled as another wave of pain stabbed me in the ribs, more cracking and popping came from my chest. " What's happening to her?" Dave asked sounding miles away, "She's changing, this stupid mutt bit her. She might not make it, vampires and werewolves aren't meant to mix," Theodore explained almost sounding exactly like Simon. I heard my sisters gasp and their fear scent filled my nose, I could feel my bones cracking and stretching as they reshaped themselves. Something warm ran down over my lips and it took me a second to realize my nose was bleeding, after that I can't remember a thing except the pain.

Ok so for all of you who haven't experienced your bones breaking reshaping themselves and fusing together let me just give you a mental picture about how it feels. It feels like elephants pulling all of your bones apart, having a steamroller roll over you a few times, being smashed against a brick wall, then drowning. That's what I went through for I don't know how long, but finally it stopped and I was deaf, blind, and well dead I guess until someone kicked me. My eyes snapped open and I was on my paws in a flash growling my fur bristling, Simon stared at me his mouth hanging wide open, not a good sign. I relaxed and looked around to see everyone staring at me with the same expression, then I spotted the stupid dog that caused all this. " I'm going to kill you!" I screamed tackling him, I pinned him against the ground easily growling. " Brittany?" I turned and saw Alvin standing beside Simon with a raised eyebrow. I frowned confused, " I leave for what? Five minutes and you managed to get bitten by a werewolf and turn into a hybrid?" he asked smiling. " What's so funny about that?" I asked didn't seem to hear me he was laughing! I growled and lunged at him, he squeaked before bolting. I chased him not feeling at all tired as we raced around the house for uh I think maybe three, four hours straight. I finally caught him but by then I was laughing too, " Dang your fast," Alvin said pushing me off him as he sat up. I beamed happily and felt my tail wagging, which only made Alvin start laughing again, and we started from square one again.

**Sooo? Didn't see that one coming did you? Next chapter I'll tell you guys how Brittany looks as a new hybrid between a vampire and werewolf. I'll also tell you the werewolf puppy's name and where he came from. R&R please! **


	13. WOLF?

**Hey! So I finally got to a computer and decided to upload Locket of course I still have a case of writers block but hopefully it'll pass. My poor baby brother has a cold! (I think I gave it to him ) ok so here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Brittany's pov (cont.)**

"Ugh I look like a dog!" I whined staring at my reflection, Alvin chuckled and rolled his eyes. I stared hard at the dog-like chipette in the mirror; one of her ears was bent over and looked similar to a German shepherd puppy's . The other ear wasn't normal either; it looked almost too big for her head and resembled a wolf's. She was about as tall Jeanette but still shorter then Alvin, dark russet spots and freckles dotted her lean auburn furred body. Her paws and the tip of her tail were a milky white color; I growled at her and she growled back flashing her sharp teeth and fangs. " Stop! You're killing me!" Alvin cried as he doubled over with laughter, " I'm going to kill you!" I screamed tackling him, which sent us both into the bathtub, which was full of water. My head broke the surface and Alvin was still laughing his head off! " Are Bwittany and Alwin going to take a bath with me?" a sleepily looking three year old chipmunk asked rubbing the sleep from his huge chocolate brown eyes, " No Riley," Jeanette said rolling her eyes at us. Alvin grinned and climbed out shaking the water from his russet fur and hoodie, I climbed out next already beginning to shiver. " Sorry buddy wolf girl here got a little carried away," Alvin said jabbing a thumb in my direction as he ruffled Riley's wild brownish black fur. Riley laughed and released Jeanette's paw in exchange for Alvin's. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, my teeth chattering. Alvin picked Riley up and placed him on his shoulders before gently wrapping a arm around my shoulders, warmth spread through them and throughout my body chasing away the chill. "Ugh why did you get stuck with the fire powers?" I asked dropping the towel and leaving the bathroom, " Hey Jean could you give Riley his bath?" I heard Alvin ask. " Sure," Jeanette chirped, " Why are you mad at me?" I nearly screamed when Alvin appeared in path his arms folded across his chest.

" What makes you think I'm mad?" I asked placing my paws on my hips as I stared him down, " Well your eyes are changing and you're growling," he explained. I blinked then heard the low rumble coming from my chest, I groaned and stomped my paw. " Dang it!" I cried frustrated, Alvin chuckled lightly and gently smoothed my fur down smiling. " Don't worry I think its hot," I blushed brightly and looked down, I don't know how he does it but every time he does I feel so stupid! I looked up and saw him watching me, his golden eyes soft yet guarded. I wonder what goes on up in his head since I can't read it at all! That's another thing I find frustrating about him, " What are you thinking?" I asked curiously. " How cute you look as a dog," he answered the soft smile turning into his famous arrogant smirk, I gasped and smacked him in the chest but it didn't have any affect.

"Come on Miller I think you can punch harder then that!" he taunted taking a step back before vanishing in a flash, ugh here we go again! I thought chasing after him, I didn't see him stop and ran right into him. " Oww, Alvin," I growled rubbing my forehead, he didn't respond or turn around to help me up. I frowned and stood up going around him, his eyes were trained on the far wall a blank distance looking gleam in them. Simon walked into the living room probably hearing our fight then coming to see the damage once it stopped, his eyes landed on his older brother then looked towards me concerned and confused thoughts swirling in his mind. " What's wrong? Alvin?" Simon asked walking up to the red clad chipmunk he waved a paw in front of his face and frowned when he got no response. Suddenly Alvin jerked out of his trance shaking, I stepped back as his eyes slowly turned black. He screamed in agonizing pain and doubled over clutching his stomach, Simon leaned down shock evident on his face. At Alvin's cry of pain everyone came in to see what was wrong, "Alvin!" Dave asked stepping forward. Theodore stopped him his emerald green eyes intense.

" What's wrong?" Claire asked concerned and scared, Alvin began coughing violently and blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the floor. I felt tears wheal up in my eyes as I watched helpless; Simon frowned and bit into his wrist holding it up to Alvin's mouth. " No," Alvin growled pushing it away his eyes opening slowly, " Alvin what hurts?" Theodore asked joining his older brothers. Before he had a chance to answer pain exploded inside me and we both screamed in pain, everyone looked from me to Alvin then back again. I gritted my teeth as I felt my bones breaking and expanding just like before but worst, my eyes landed on Alvin. His ribs were throbbing and expanding and I could hear them cracking, what the heck is going on? I though horrified just as another wave of pain ripped through me, all my thoughts vanished and I blacked out.

"Brittany! Brittany! Oh no she can't understand us!" Eleanor's voice entered my head, I groaned annoyed and still sore. " Stop yelling," I growled, " What'd, she say?" Eleanor asked. " She said stop yelling," Riley chirped, I opened my eyes and flinched against the glare of the sun. " Is Alvin ok?" I asked struggling shakingly to all fours; I couldn't stand on my hind legs for some reason. " Yeah he's ok, but confused. He a big wolf," Riley explained, " Ok that's- wait WOLF!"

**YEAH! I beat a lot of you didn't see that coming either huh? I thought Alvin would make a awesome werewolf just like Brittany, I mean it'd be weird if one was a hybrid and the other wasn't. Man they make such a good couple! Hope you all enjoyed it, please R&R thankies! **


	14. No more surprises please!

**I love weekends, wait spring break is coming up, and that means schools almost over! Then summer! I've been craving summer, I wanna go SWIMMING! Oh yeah here's chapter 14 enjoy…..**

**Alvin's pov.**

What the heck just happened? One minute Britt's chasing me the next I feel like someone's pulling me apart then I'm coughing up blood and black out. Huh I guess that's a typical day in this house, " Alvin? Alvin?" I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. A auburn furred wolf gazed down at me her silver orb blue eyes concerned, I swear that was Brittany saying my name. I thought frowning up at the wolf, I looked around and saw my brothers, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave, Claire, and Riley but no Brittany.

"Who are you?" I asked confused, the wolf blinked looking hurt then she sat down and sighed, " It's me Alvin, it's me Brittany," she said softly. I stared at her in shock, holy nuts! " B-Brittany, h-how?" I asked, she smiled weakly, " Uh there's something else you might want to know," she muttered quietly shifting her milk white paws. "What?" I asked concerned, " Uh you're a hybrid," she whispered looking down at her paws. I stared at her to make sure she wasn't insane before I burst into laughter, " Y-Yeah and Simon's stupid!" I laughed rolling over. " Alvin Seville I'm serious!" Brittany yelled jumping to her paws her auburn fur bristling, I flinched shocked and stopped laughing.

Brittany glared at me growling, " Go look at your reflection, NOW," she ordered through her teeth. I swallowed and slumped off to the bathroom, I struggled to stand on my hind paws, I placed my front paws on the contour. I don't see why she's so defensive, I thought locking gazes with the huge russet wolf. H-O-L-Y- N-U-T-S. I stared at the wolf for a second until it sunk in, I am a hybrid? But how? I don't recall being bitten, Simon and Theodore would've remembered. Then why am I wolf right now? Oh no, Dad he must've, but why? I swallowed trying to calm myself as I stared at my reflection; I nearly died when I was born. I remember now, Dad said I was a fighter but I guess I didn't understand at that age. He injected me with werewolf blood, to save me!

" Alwin?" I turned and looked down at Riley, man he's small. I thought raising a eyebrow, " Yeah?" I asked. " You Alpha, wolves coming," he explained sticking his thumb into his mouth he stared at me innocently, wolves what- " YO ALVIN!" a familiar voice sang. Oh no, Raven. I walked into the living room to see a pure black chipette hugging my brothers tightly, " Oh you guys grew sense the last time I saw you! Simon still wearing glasses I see, wait are they new? They make you look hot! Teddy bear ohhh I've missed your cooking!" she gushed over them completely unaware of the others. Riley tugged on my tail, " You can shift back," he mumbled past his thumb as he pointed with his other thumb at Brittany. She was back as her regular self-staring in disgust and confusion at Raven.

I sighed and relaxed, next thing I knew I'm being squeezed to death by Raven back to myself. " Uh hey Raven long time no see, could you let go?" I asked pulling out of her embrace, " Wow Alvin now I have to say you've really grown, I couldn't image a better Alpha," she said her dark eyes glittering as she fixed her braid. " Oh yeah I brought someone, oh Ladybug!" Raven sang, the cat door swung open and a small white furred chipette walked in her sightless eyes training on me. I smiled widely and ran to her scooping her up I squeezed her tightly, she began sobbing into my shoulder her small body shaking. I shushed her trying to calm her, " I thought you died along with your parents," she whispered once she managed to control her tears. I slowly put her down and my brothers each had a turn with her. Each time she would burst into tears all over again, " Hey Alvin you do know there's a couple of humans here right?" Raven asked nodding towards Dave and Claire. " Yeah they live here," I said smiling at her shocked expression, " Leave me behind won't you gosh I swear Ray,"

Hawk pushed his way inside and stretched his arms; he caught my gaze and wrinkled his nose. " The Archers really? Ugh I shouldn't have come," he grumbled, I smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noggie. " Aww is little Hawk still afraid of big old Alvin? Huh after I nearly killed you?" I asked in a baby voice as he struggled in my hold, " Don't dude! Yes I'm still afraid but if you're nearly drained dry by a vampire you'd be scarred for life, now let go," Hawk growled as I released him. Ladybug walked up to me and I picked her up, she was probably about five now (in mortal years) but in werewolf years she was probably in her twenties although she still looked five and acted like a five year old. She buried her face in my neck, " Mamma said hi," she informed me. " How is she?" I asked looking to Raven who shook her head, " she hasn't gotten any better since you left," Raven stated sadly.

" Ok I'm tired of staying quiet who the heck are these people, and why did he call you Archer?" Brittany asked walking up to stand beside me, Ladybug gasped and her little black nose twitched as a thoughtful expression washed over her face. " I like you," she concluded reaching out for Brittany, who automatically took her, " I'm Ladybug, Daddy named me," she chirped pointing directly at me. Everyone who wasn't some creature of the supernatural world gasped and their eyes landed on me, I merely smiled and ruffled Ladybug's fur. " Now Lady you and I both know I'm not your real Dad," I scolded, " Yes! You raised me!" she cried frustrated. " That doesn't automatically mean I'm your dad though," I said, Ladybug frowned but didn't argue, " Alvin Maddy signed her over in your custody years ago," Raven, muttered. I looked to Simon and Theodore shocked, " Since she wasn't getting any better she signed the papers saying you three would become her legal guardians, that's the main reason why we came, not just because we sensed a new Alpha in the area," Raven explained. " Dang it Maddy! Ugh she should've asked for permission first!" Simon snapped furious, " She tired to get in contact with you but everyone kept saying you died or were off in jail," Raven said calmly. " Jail part was right, Alvin got caught and hanged over sixty years ago for murdering a whole herd of cows," Simon explained. " They were stupid cows! How many times do I have to tell them! They're meant to be eaten!" I cried trying to defend myself.

" Yes but draining them dry and leaving their corpses to the crows didn't help anyone," Theodore pointed out, " They didn't have to hang me, I couldn't sleep for days! My neck was killing me!" I whined only to earn a slap from Raven. " OW! What the heck was that for!" I cried holding my throbbing cheek, " We still have Ladybug and the pack to discuss and you're complaining about stupid cows!" she yelled. " What if I don't wanna be the Alpha of a stupid wolf pack? I have a life now thank you!" I yelled back, " Well excuse me if you just left in the middle of your other life without so much as a letter!"

**Brittany's pov.**

We all watched Alvin and the black chipette argue back and forth for at least a solid five minutes, " Sorry sweetie," I whispered setting down the blind five year old. I slapped the chipette then Alvin, " STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOU NEXT UNDERSTAND!" I yelled loud enough to quiet the entire neighborhood. The chipette immediately shut up her eyes wide as she took me in, " YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME!" Alvin yelled. "YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" I yelled back, we both yelled at each other for about uhh fifteen minutes, before we both had nothing else to say. We were both glaring each other down, " Brittany?" we both broke the staring contest to see Ladybug staring up at us. She smiled sweetly as if she could see then reached up towards me, I sighed and picked her up. "Why are you and Daddy fighting?" she asked curiously, I'll never get used to that. I thought not sure how to answer, " You are mates right? My mamma said mates never fight," Ladybug stated. I shook my head, " No we're not mates," I answered calmly, Ladybug frowned. " Yes you are, your wolves love each other sooooooooo much that you two can't be mates," she argued. Ok hybrids, surprise guests finding out Alvin now has an adoptive daughter, and we're mates? Can someone come and whack me with a mallet please?

**Ok in case you didn't know, Raven, Riley, Ladybug, Maddy and Hawk are my OC's in this chapter. So what'd you think? Please no flames and R&R, peace out for now! **


	15. HOLY NUTS! Didn't see that coming

**YES! Spring break! (Break out in random dancing) Man a whole week off from school every chipmunks favorite dream, besides swimming in cheese balls and playing the Wii (glares at Alvin). Ok enough about random stuff I'm so hyper right now! I just had a mocha from McDonalds, YUM! Mwhaaaa fuel to take over the world with! (Cough) again sorry I got a little carried away, thanks to all the peoples who've been checking up on the story and keeping me going, I LOVE you! YEHH! CHAPTER FIFTEEN!**

**Brittany's pov. (cont.)**

MATES! I'm only fifteen! UGH where's the stupid mallet? " Wait what?" Claire asked looking rather confused as we all stared at the blind chipette, " All werewolves have mates," Raven explained looking annoyed, join the club sister. " Yeah but Alvin and I are hybrids, it can't apply to us two. Right?" I asked hopefully, " We don't know, there isn't a lot of information on hybrids since there's never been one," Simon informed us. Alvin seemed to be off in his own little world while the rest of us were trying to comprehend what Ladybug just announced. " Hey don't we have school?" Alvin asked out of the clear blue, "Nuts! Yes!" Dave cried. " Who cares about school? I'm more worried about biting someone's neck and howling at the moon!" I cried frustrated, " We haven't had any concerts either," Dave muttered. " Am I the only sane one left in this crazy mixed up world?" I yelled feeling completely confused and tired for some reason, " I wanna cookie," Riley chirped bounding off into the kitchen followed my Ladybug. " Relax Britt, we've got everything under control," Theodore said coolly, " Alpha Alvin?" Raven asked. Alvin turned to her growling, " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T WANNA BE ALPHA!" he yelled making Raven flinch. She glared at him before responding, great here we go again, hey any producers out there who want to make this a reality show? Well too bad! This is nothing like reality! " SHUT UP!" we all turned shocked and stared at the timid purple clad chipette; if looks could kill we'd all be in coffins by now. " Why is everyone fighting? Sure this has been a crazy week but all in all we're all safe and healthily, doesn't that matter?" Jeanette asked her voice echoing in the suddenly quiet house, " Jean has a point, we don't have any accuse for our behaviors, we should all just calm down and solve each problem one at a time," Simon said meeting Jeanette's violet gaze which made her blush. " Nerd love," Hawk commented earning a slap from Raven, Alvin, and I, which made everyone, laugh and the bespectacled chipmunks blush. " Alwin?" we all turned to see a wounded Riley limping into the room, " The bad guys are here," he muttered just before gunshots filled the air. None of us had time to react.

**Alvin's pov. **

Everything hurt like uhh well I think you know what, I wanted to open my eyes but they wouldn't listen. What the heck is going on? All I remember is Riley then gunshots and now darkness, someone poked me with a needle and I hissed flexing my arm I heard the needle hit the floor and crack. I smirked, suckers. " Stupid," a male voice muttered then suddenly I was blinded by huge white-hot lights, I flinched squinting. " Ahh so you are awake, good, good. Now Mr. Archer I expect you to behave," the chipmunk scolded his dark grey eyes probing and dull, " And I expected a donut fifteen minutes ago so I guess we'll both be disappointed now won't we?" I asked smiling evilly. He frowned confused when suddenly his clothes caught on fire, he screamed and began hopping around looking like some drunken idiot. I laughed loudly and snapped the restraints jumping to my hind paws I grabbed the lights and shone them on the chipmunk, " Dance monkey boy!" I taunted before jumping through the viewing window showering the audience with glass. " Oops, you know you really should've used bullet proof glass," I advised as they too all burst into flames, gotta love the chipmunk with firepowers baby. I then rammed through the door and out into the hall knocking over some chipmunks in suits, " I'm late! I'm late, for a very important date!" I sang following some weird pull inside of me. Huh must be wolf instincts or something, I thought smiling as I dropped to all fours. Suddenly blood-curdling screams filled my ears and I skidded to a stop and barged through the door that hid the person that was screaming, there chained up to a huge machine, was my dad.

**Mwhaaaaa! Cliffhanger! Sorry for how short this one was I just had to leave it off there, please don't hate me! If I get another review or two more I'll UPDATE! I know blackmail but I can't help, coffee brings out the evil in me ;) R&R!**


	16. Nice to see you're alive dad

**Wow looks like blackmail really works, lol. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! The coffee wore off so I'm not that evil today, but I really do want coffee or . I just need caffeine! It's like seven in the morning! I always seem to wake up earlier on school breaks and weekends, I guess I'm just weird like that. Ok here's chapter 16!**

**Brittany's pov. (I know you probably wanted it to be Alvin) **

" Owww," Jeanette moaned clutching her bleeding arm, Simon sighed and continued to sow her wound up with a needle and thread from his hoody, I know ninja right? I was no help at all in the wound department because some jerks drained too much of my blood, yep that's why we're stuck in this medieval dungeon, they drained the only people who can break walls with their bare paws. Theodore rammed into the wall for the millionth time but there was no give, Theodore cussed out loud and slammed his paw into the wall only to end up breaking a finger. " Stop it Theodore you're acting like Alvin," Simon snapped finishing up Jeanette's arm, "Thanks Simon," she whispered laying her injured arm in her lap. I glanced over at Dave and Claire, I guess the Jerks (that's what I'm going to call them) thought we would eat them since we were all low on blood. I stood up when I heard something; I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked up to the door pressing an ear against it I listened intently.

It suddenly swung open and I had just enough time to step back so I wasn't brained by it, a large man scooped me up so fast that by the time I realized I wasn't in the dungeon any more I was already chained down to a cold hard table. Oh no my worst nightmare, the vet! A man stepped forward his beady bird like eyes studying me closely, " Take a picture it'll last longer Bird Brain," I informed him smiling sweetly. " Ah so it does speak, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he asked shouting the last part, " YES! I CAN ALSO HEAR!" I told him shouting back. He frowned and rubbed his baldhead, gross he reminds me of Ian, except for the fact he's taller. " You are the hybrid no?" he asked, " Wee me no speak Espanola," I said. I watched amused as his face started to become red, " I see, what do you eat?" he asked as a younger man stepped up and began to remove my clothes. " Are you saying I'm FAT? Hey don't touch me, help rape!" I screamed biting the young man's hand when it got to close. " Gross! You taste like germ-x!" I cried trying to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth; Bird Brain snapped his fingers and his little assistant, which I decided to name Germ-x Hands, pressed a needle into my arm.

I watched wide-eyed in horror as he took blood, Bird Brain smiled when he saw what color it was, it was freaking silver! " Oh no I think I'm dying! Needles! Needles they give me heart attacks!" I cried actually starting to feel light headed and weak, " No more taking blood, we still need it for further experiments," Bird Brain said. I mustered up a growl, " I'm a GIRL genius!" I snapped, man this guy sure is stupid. He didn't respond, instead he pressed a funny looking thing over my nose and mouth; I inhaled the cold foul smelling air trying to fight against it. The more of it I inhaled the farther I feel into a odd peaceful sleep, the more I feel a sleep the more I fought. My limbs started to feel heavy and I could no longer keep my eyelids open, I let the sleep take me.

**Alvin's pov.**

It's just a dream Alvin that isn't your dead dad, relax and move on you have to find the others. As my brain and eyes fought over who was right my 'dad' was beginning to fight against the huge chains holding him hostage against the machine that was slowly pumping blood from his back. I automatically moved forward out of the shadows getting closer and closer to him, his head whipped up and his familiar gold eyes locked on mine and I froze. We both stared at each other like blind guys finally seeing the light, (no offense Ladybug) he squinted at me studying me intently. He shook his head in disbelief, " No you died, the vampire hunter killed you," he whispered his deep familiar voice nearly breaking the barrier I had built around my heart to protect it from my parents. " Me? You're the one that died, I saw you! You and mom were killed by that freaking vampire hunter!" I cried storming up to him. My dad blinked then cracked a smirk, " I knew you'd grow up to be a stubborn chipmunk," he commented, I frowned and broke the chains ignoring him. " So you find out your old man's alive and you don't cry, you don't freak out," he said as I worked on the tube that was draining him slowly, " I've learned that crying doesn't do anyone any good, and I'm kind of used to the whole impossible stuff happening," I informed him finally getting it lose.

" Well I expected that much," he muttered rubbing his back, I sighed and began heading for the door when I was suddenly yanked into a back breaking hug that only my dad could give. I hugged him back refusing to cry, " Your mom didn't make it," he whispered sadly and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I knew she had died, I knew that they both did and accepted it, now I'll accept the fact that my dad somehow came back from the dead. He released me then glanced towards the door, " Where did you come from?" he asked confused. " L.A," I chirped smiling as I took the lead, " Oh huh well I've always wanted to go there, what's it like?" he asked following me as we walked down the halls. I wasn't following the pull any more, but my brother's scent. I stopped in front of a huge heavy metal door, " Oh busy crowded, but I love it," I said pushing the door open with his help.

Simon attacked me knocking me out into the hall, " SI! You're alive!" I cried happily. He frowned shocked, " A-Alvin where the heck have you been?" he asked getting off me and helping me up. " Just talking to a old friend," I said glancing towards the dungeon just as Theodore screamed, "DAD!" Simon whirled around as the girls walked out followed by Dave, Claire, and our brother and father. Theodore was crying hysterically as he clutched to our dad who was also crying as he held onto his youngest son. Simon stood there frozen to the spot staring at them, my dad looked up and held out a arm to his second oldest. Simon is a tough guy who doesn't really like hugs and rarely cries but I guess this time doesn't count. Simon flung himself into our father's arms joining in on the crying fest, I watched quietly feeling my other family's questioning gaze on me. A weird pain inched up my spine making me shiver, " Where's Brittany?" I asked turning to her sisters. " A man took her," Eleanor answered looking touched by the family reunion and worried for her older sister, I nodded and took off following the pull that had gotten so strong it hurt. Brittany was in danger, which was all I knew.

**Well Alvin not much of a crier huh? If it was me I'd burst into tears, oh well I guess that's why you're the leader. Thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter hope you all enjoy this one! **


	17. Happily ever after for now

**I'm really sorry! I haven't updated in like two weeks! Here's my explanation, school, and grrrr writers block! Ok so I think that this will be the last or second to last chapter for Locket, once this story's over I might make a second one. It all depends on you my friends; if I get more reviews and stuff I WILL make a second one! Ok here's chapter 17.**

**Brittany's pov.**

Ugh way does everything feel heavy? My eyelids fluttered open slowly, I screamed in pain and snapped them shut, stupid sun. I hesitated to open them again but did, " Morning Ice Keeper," I blinked and looked over to see guards surrounding me and a old looking chipmunk.

" Who the heck are you?" I asked trying to move my arms and legs only to find that they were all tied down tightly, " I am Jason Archer," he pronounced arrogantly. " Ohhh you're the Chipmunks crazy Uncle!" I chirped happily, his blood red eyes hardened and he rolled his eyes.

" Be quiet,"

" Make me old man,"

" You will not speak to an ancient like that!"

" Oh yeah where's the rules mister? I seem to be failing at torture the chipette,"

That was the last straw, his eyes were black now as he glared daggers at me, " Shut up," he ordered coldly. Of course I'm not good with being ordered around, " Why? We at church, or how about your funeral?" I asked sneering.

Pain laced through my arm and I watched terrified as Jason pulled the huge knife out of my arm, even though I was clearly hurt my arm wasn't sending the message to my brain so I didn't scream. " Uh ow?" I muttered watching as my arm stitched itself back up, I expected to be cut again but Jason merely smiled evilly.

" Good, she is the true Ice Keeper," he purred admiring me closely, " Perv," I growled kicking out I surprisingly caught his jacket but nothing else. " Calm down, now lets get the ceremony under way," he said snapping his fingers.

Bird Brain walked up with a huge case filled with my silver blood, " Oh please don't tell me you're going to drink it?" I asked disgusted at the thought. " Of course not," Jason said using a 'duh' tone with me, he began to slowly pour it in the weird trench thing surrounding me. I was tied down to a huge concrete snowflake; it was the same one that was on my locket. When the snowflake was fully filled there was a flash of blueish white light and when it cleared bright white vein like treadles covered my body.

" What the heck," I whispered as thick snow flurries began to fall from the clear blue sky, " The new ice age, now the humans will bow down to me," Jason breathed slowly pressing the blade into my cheek. This time I felt the burning pain and screamed making the snow come down harder and thicker, there was a blur of russet fur and Jason was gone. " I'm Amos Archer," I looked up at a older version of Alvin, " Holy nuts, you're ALIVE!" I cried as he worked on the huge metal chains holding me down. " Yeah, at least you acknowledge it," Mr. Archer muttered glancing over his shoulder and flinching, I followed his gaze and saw why. The boys along with the werewolves (Raven, Hawk, Riley, and Ladybug) were killing off the guards in a blur of bright red.

Mr. Archer managed to get one wrist free and was moving onto the next when I heard a familiar pained cry, my eyes trained on Alvin who quickly removed the sword from his leg and used it to block his Uncle's attacks. " Get me lose, NOW!" I cried struggling with the other on my left wrist; Mr. Archer nodded as his brother pinned Alvin down. " NO!" I cried.

The snow surrounded Alvin pushing away his Uncle, I watched as they smashed into each other in the fury of the snowstorm. Finally I was free, I lurched to my feet only to see a flash of white, next thing I knew I was on the frozen ground. " You lost to much blood," Mr. Archer informed me as he leaned down beside me looking intently into my eyes, my gaze landed on the dying man a few feet away.

Desperate times call for desperate measures; I thought swallowing the burning building in my throat. I crawled over to the man and sunk my fangs into his heavily bleeding arm. I know, I know, I'm a vampire I should like the taste of blood. I didn't. I finished him off swallowing the last of the red rusty flavored liquid, I jumped to my hind paws and raced towards the spot I last saw Alvin and his uncle.

The snowstorm suddenly cleared, there! Alvin was struggling with his uncle against the edge of a balcony, the booming crash of waves against sharp edged rocks. Jason pressed the blade deeper into Alvin's neck, Alvin suddenly glanced over his shoulder at me. A small sad smile appeared on his face, what is he-? Alvin shoved hard against his Uncle who automatically grabbed hold of Alvin sending both of them over the edge.

" ALVIN!" I raced to the spot where they disappeared and looked down then flinched back, blood covered the sharp rocks and was slowly turning the darkening waters red. There was no sign of either of them, I stepped back gasping in shock. " Brittany! Why'd you scream where's-," I didn't let Simon finish. I pointed to the edge of the balcony shielding my face with my bangs. The others joined us, the fight was short but it had taken so many lives including-

"Yo! I like hanging out as much as the next munk, but uh I don't really like my location!"

Simon raced over a huge relieved smile spread out on his as he reached down and pulled a pretty beaten up Alvin. He looked like he had just been drowned in the washer and blood had turned his russet fur a sickening red color. I raced over with tears in my eyes, Alvin looked up and smirked, only for me to slap it off. Everyone watched shocked as Alvin rubbed his cheek his eyes wide, " DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled. Alvin was about to respond when I grabbed the neck of his hoody and crushed my lips to his, " EWW!" two little werewolf chipmunks cried probably scarred for life as I felt Alvin return the kiss deepening it. Heat and sparks raced through my exhausted body, a voice inside my head made me pull away startled. _'Mate mine!' _it cried happily, Alvin eyed me with a wide smirk. " I'm going insane, there's this voice inside my head," I explained, Raven laughed making us all jump startled. " That's your wolf Britt!" she cried still laughing, her laugh was contagest.

**THE END!**

**Ok I know that was a sucky ending and a sucky kissing scene but I really wanted to finish it, plus I didn't want to make the story too long. I already have an idea going for the second one that takes place five years later! Please R&R! No flames or no second one! Thanks to all my readers! **


End file.
